


Leaf Peeping

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Ben's look is inspired by Rick from Tracks, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fall Foliage, Hotels, Little bit of ear porn, background stormpilot, photographer Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: It's Leaf Peeping season in Rey's sleepy little town, and she's not ready to be overrun by out of towners. But when a cute photographer shows up, she might be persuaded to change her mind.





	Leaf Peeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeriLee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeriLee/gifts).

> Inspired by Lee's amazing moodboard for the season! I also just learned traveling around to watch the leaves change color has an actual name, so that's fun, and the title! Enjoy!

Rey hates leaf-peeping season, and ski season too, because of the chaos. She likes her sleepy little town, nestled away in the mountains just fine the rest of the year, but when the first cold snap arrives one random morning in September, she dreads checking the booking listings.

There are ski resorts and big-name hotels, but Maz’s Meadows is a popular resort for couples. They specialize in romance. Plush suites, champagne greetings, massages, and desserts and views like you wouldn’t believe. So naturally it draws crowds, especially when the weather begins to turn cold and the leaves begin to change.

She spends her Friday morning off in her favorite cafe, curled up in the corner with a book, while the familiar sounds of Poe calling out orders, and the scent of freshly ground beans fills the space. At around 10:30 the rush is gone and Poe saunters over to drape himself over the back of her chair.

“It’s coming,” he whispers dramatically and Rey nods, tipping her head back to rest cheek to cheek with him. “I’ll give you some extra caffeine before you leave, you’re gonna need it. So many new faces in here today.”

“You’re the best, Poe,” Rey sighs, reaching up to pat his opposite cheek.

“I know.” Rey can hear and feel him grinning and she pushes him away with a laugh. “Usual time?”

“Yeah,” she says, marking her page and closing her book. “Do you still have any elderberry scones?” she asks as he walks away.

“Already set it aside, babe!”

“You’re the best!”

“I know,” he laughs smirking from back behind the counter once more.

Twenty minutes later he deposits the goods on the small coffee table in front of her.

“What’s this?” She asks, shaking the spare bag as she stands.

“A gift, for Finn. He’s on tonight with you right?”

Her smile is slow and she shakes her head. “You know, you could just ask him out, like a normal person.”

“Let me woo in peace.”

Rey laughs on her way out, waving over her shoulder at Poe.

Her walk to work is nice, the heat of summer is starting to wane, but it’s still warm enough that she doesn’t need to wear the light jacket tucked away in her backpack. There are people out in the streets, strolling through their picturesque town. The mountain backdrop of foliage isn’t even at its peak beauty, yellow just beginning to creep in. It’s going to be a busy season.

“He spoils me,” Finn sighs with delight, withdrawing a croissant dusted with powdered sugar and oozing Nutella from the bag. 

“You’re both ridiculous,” Rey scoffs, eyeing her reflection in the mirror and smoothing down some flyaway hairs.

“I’m playing hard to get,” Finn says, eyeing the pastry reverently.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. By yourself. Instead of with Poe, because you’re both doing some weird flirting power plaything. I’ll see you out front.”

Rose and Paige are working at the front desk, a short queue of guests waiting to check-in. Rey meanders over to the bar to be of some help with the champagne until it’s her turn at the front desk. It’s a Friday, so it’s a mix of couples celebrating anniversaries, and couples just getting away for a romantic weekend.

There’s one man though, nestled at a two-top over in the far corner of the bar, he’s alone, which makes Rey frown and look around for whoever he might be waiting for. He’s in dark jeans with a well worn green jacket, longer hair, and large wire-rim glasses, he somehow makes it all work and it’s adorable. She thinks whoever he’s with is probably an equally adorable woman, probably blonde, in a maxi dress with a denim jacket, or maybe whoever she is, leans more towards bicker chic. Rey has seen it all.

She strides over a small tray of twin flutes balanced in her grip. “Welcome to Maz’s Meadows, would you like complimentary champagne for you and your partner?”

He flushes, all the way to the tips of his ears peeking out from between his hair. “No, thank you, it’s just me.”

Rey blinks and turns to glance again at the crowded lobby as if she’s waiting for some sort of an ethereal woman to appear. “Just you?” He nods and she sets a flute down before him on the table, “okay, well, you still get the champagne if you want it.”

“Thank you,” his voice is low, and she watches his hand reach out, two fingers landing on the base of the glass and pulling it towards him.

She lingers a bit, can’t remember the last time they had a solo check-in. “Can I, uh get you anything else? We have some killer jalapeño poppers.”

“I can’t imagine they pair well with champagne,” he replies and Rey laughs, she notices him blushing again.

“Maybe not, but you only live once, you know?”

He drags in a deep breath. “I know.” The words are heavy, and Rey can feel the weight of them collide with her. She wants to retreat, but he rolls his jaw and then nods. “Sure, I’ll try the poppers.”

“You won’t regret it,” she tells him, popping up onto her toes and placing the other flute down too. “I won’t tell if you won’t,” she says, then winks and turns towards the bar to put the order in.

She gets busy after that. Winding through the masses with drinks, and taking over for Rose when she’s done for the day at the front desk. It’s not until around 6:30 that things finally start to calm down and the lobby begins to clear as people retreat to their rooms to unpack or the restaurant for dinner. Some couples slip out of the front door to explore the town in the sunset.

“Okay,” Finn says, sidling up to her, “any sugar daddies?”

Rey snorts and shakes her head. “I hear this guy in town is available. Owns his own business, makes killer baked goods and coffee.”

“Rey.”

“What? He’s older than you. He spoils you with food-“

“Stop. Stop, stop, stop.” He sticks his fingers in his ears and grins at her. “Lalalalala I can’t hear you.” She lifts her hands in mock surrender and Finn leans in close. “I would totally top him.”

A throat clears and they both jump apart looking guilty.

“Hi!” Rey blurts as Finn starts typing exaggeratedly at the computer in front of him. “Jalapeño poppers!”

Finn makes a weird noise but the man before her smiles. “Right. I enjoyed them. They paired okay.” Rey laughs a genuine thing that surprises her.

“Good, how can I help you this evening mr.-“

“Solo, Ben Solo.” He’s blushing a little again, and Rey can’t help but notice the glances Finn is throwing at the tall stranger.

“Well, Mr. Solo, how can we help?”

“I’m here for a few weeks, for the leaves changing, I was wondering if you, either of you, maybe knew some out of the way, not filled with tourists sort of trail? I’m a photographer,” he adds on at the end and Rey eyes the bag hanging from his shoulder. Large, bulky, well-loved, but meticulously maintained.

“Rey does!” Finn jumps into the conversation, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Rey knows all kinds of good spots, don’t you Rey?”

“Uh, I suppose, sure.”

“Really?” The poor guy looks excited and Rey can sense what’s coming as he pulls out a map and places it on the desk. “Would you mind marking them for me?”

Finn snorts. “Rey is off tomorrow, I’m sure she’d be happy to show you around.”

“Of course, but I don’t want to _presume_,” she hisses the last word with a well-placed jab at Finn’s ribs. Ben’s expression is amused now and Rey picks up a pen. “How about, I circle spots on the map, but if you think you might need a guide, let me know?”

“Yeah, sure, that will work,” he agrees and Rey begins to mark the map, then pushes it back to him. She watches him as he inspects it and then looks back up at her. “I think, maybe a guide for the first time out.”

Beneath the counter, Finn pinches at her hip and she rocks away from him. “Okay, uh, I can be here at 8? Breakfast runs until then, so-”

“8 would be great, thank you so much, Rey.” She nods and he lingers for a moment before turning to walk down the hall to the elevator bay.

“You have a date,” Finn says once the doors close behind Ben and the numbers start to climb. “With a cute photographer.”

“It’s not a date,” Rey argues with a huff.

Finn tisks and shakes his head. “He’s single, was checking you out, and I did you a favor.”

“What if he’s a serial killer or some shit?” Rey asks.

“Rey, you can handle yourself, and you have mace, plus that butterfly knife. I’m pretty sure he has no nefarious plans unless you count heated kisses against a tree.”

“Finn.”

“Prove me wrong then.”

Rey crosses her arms and frowns, “I will!”

* * *

Rey does not. 

Ben spends the morning trailing Rey, and taking pictures as they hike and chat. He’s easy to talk to, she feels like she’s known him for ages, that he sees her and she sees him. So when the sun is high and he gently takes her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles shes barely surprised by the gesture, and more surprised by her want. She drags him up until she can meet his mouth with her own, and sweet becomes hungry as he backs her up against a tree beneath a canopy of newly arriving color. Her hands tangle in his hair, bump his glasses slightly askew, but neither of them relents. 

On their walk back down the mountain, their fingers tangle together, except for the moments when Ben pauses to take a picture. It’s in those moments Rey composes two text messages. One to Poe and one to Finn. She can’t prove Finn wrong about Ben, but she can finally push him and Poe together, in a blatant effort to distract Finn from her sudden blooming love life. 

Ben reaches for her hand again with a smile. 


End file.
